


Peace

by cypheroftyr



Series: Reflections [12]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Holiday, Multi, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: A side fic with the Hawke family enjoying some well earned holiday quiet. all fluff, no bite





	

Fenris was quieter than usual as he stole out of bed and headed downstairs, leaving his spouses still sound asleep. Though he had been comfortable and warm he’d been awake for a while, and unable to drift back to sleep, he gave in. 

It was Feast Day and he was glad to have both Callus and Pin with them, even Marian had shyly asked to join their gathering while Garrett had remained behind at the College. He came down just in time to see Pin and Marian stealing a kiss by the tree. He said nothing as he walked past, sure Pin would jump if he broke the moment for them.

She heard someone go by but didn’t break her hold on the human mage she’d fallen for until Marian nudged her. “Pin, it’s your father! He saw us!” she whispered.

“Come on, you say that like he’ll be mad I’m with a girl. Look at him.” Pin giggled before heading into the kitchen to find tea going and her father searching the cabinets for something. “Happy Feast Day pater.”

“Happy Feast Day, filia, Marian. Sleep well?” he asked as he finally found what he was seeking, a bag of flour. 

“Yes Ambassador Hawke, thank you for letting me visit, again.” Marian said as she tried to sit quietly and stay out of the way. 

Fenris grinned at her as he got the kettle. “Marian, you’re welcome here and you’re dating my daughter. I think you can stop being so formal. After all it’s not like I’ll turn to a dragon and eat you...inside anyway.”

“Father! Don’t scare her.” Pin scolded as she prepared tea leaves and gave her father a scolding look. 

“Oh come on, I walked in to see you two kissing. Besides, the only way I’m turning into a dragon these days is if there’s an emergency and I really, really concentrate. Your girlfriend is safe from that.” Fenris joined them for tea, a slight smile on his face as they sat around.

“Are you going to bake something? Or getting things ready for when Cal wakes up?” Pin finally asked.

“We planned to bake something once he was up, but if he’s not down here by the tenth bell, I’ll go get him up. I left Hawke and Zevran to sleep in.” Fenris let his gaze drop to the table as he thought of Anders, off on his own trip with Ellowynne, partially so they could spend time together but to spare themselves explaining how he was supposed to be very, very dead as far as the world was concerned. 

“Are you ok? Are you missing him?” Pin asked with a bare glance at Marian before she took her father’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry pater.”

The warrior got to his feet when Callus entered, half awake and heading straight for the kettle. “Yeah, just a bit. I’ll be ok. Did you girls eat yet?”

“We found some flat bread and jam ser.” Marian said as she hopped up to let Cal take her seat. “Can I help at all?” she asked.

“No, you two go on and enjoy the fire. I’ll get this one awake before we start making a mess of the kitchen.” Fenris watched them go before he started to gather things for baking. He waited until Callus was upright and looked like he wasn’t about to lie down on the table to slide a plate in front of him.

“Eat up so we can get going on baking and let Hawke have the kitchen for dinner.” the older elf poured himself some wine as he waited for his son to speak up.

Once Cal had eaten his fill he gazed at the counter, his father and all the accoutrements that was laid out for them. “Are we baking for an army or a small family?” he asked.

“Just the...seven of us, and two that will return later. The baked goods will last until they return, the rest of it not so much. What first?” Cal asked as he took the recipes out of his father’s hands to find his favorite.

“Guess those are first?” Fenris asked before he got a swat with a dish towel for his cheek..=

**

As they worked to make bread, a few of them sweet, and a couple of them thicker, more savory flavors intended for sopping up leftovers the next couple of days; Hawke and Zevran finally rolled out of bed, both enticed by the smell of baking wafting up from the lower levels. 

Invictus let Zevran go first, since the Antivan seemed to be in hurry to greet their Tevinter spouse. He smiled as he watched how the smaller elf almost got a faceful of flour after sneaking up on Fenris from behind.

“Carissimi, you nearly got smacked for your trouble. Good morning.” Fenris gave him a brief kiss before turning back to what he was doing.

“Ah and you have been so busy while we slept the morning away I see. What have you two been up to?” Zevran asked as he swiped a cookie before getting some coffee started. 

“Baking, while you two were abed. We’re almost done so you and Vic can take it from here for dinner. Start some coffee since you have so much energy to spare this morning.” Fenris said before he traded places with Callus for a last swap of unbaked goods to go into the oven. 

“So demanding carissimi, with me just out of bed on a holiday. You wound me.” The Antivan perched out of the way while he watched for Hawke so they could take over and let Fenris sit down finally for a while.

The taller elf just took his coffee and headed for the den with a wave at the others before settling in before the fire with a content look. Callus joined him with his own mug, eager to see what had been put under the tree for them. It was their second holiday in their home, the third they’d spent together as a family. He gave his sibling and her girl a sly smile as he sipped his coffee. 

His father had leaned back, cup cradled in his hands as he let his eyes close from the warmth of the fire and a sense of ease he hadn’t had in months. Soon enough Fenris was asleep while the others shared gifts, his spouses in their comfort zone, working with an efficiency worked out in the two years since moving into their Nevarran home. 

Zevran sat back with a groan, his back aching from leaning over a high counter for a couple hours as they prepped a boar roast, Anderfels ham and a couple ptarmigan for good measure. It really was too much for their group but Hawke had never believed in doing things half way even when he knew better. Soon enough their feast was ready and he got Fenris up from his doze. 

“What, I wasn’t sleeping, just resting my eyes.” the elf protested even as he forced himself up and towards the dining room. He took his seat between Cal and Zevran, Marian and Pin across from him along with Hawke at the head of the table by accident. 

He realized it as he reached for a plate and some wine. “Ok who let me sit at the head? It’s not really… a thing I wanna do.” Vic muttered. 

“It’s not like we have to keep to all traditions love.” Fenris said even as Vic scooted over a seat to the left. “As you wish.”

Their meal was quiet even after a toast to their missing love, somber as could be for the benefit of their ruse and to keep their guest none the wiser. Once they’d demolished the roast, side dishes and polished off a couple bottles of wine, they finally meandered back to the living room for the last of the gifts that needed exchanging. Callus handed Fenris a hefty box, his grin widening as his father opened the package.

“Cal...you, how did you get these?” Fenris asked as he picked up the History of Shartan, as well as the Dissonant Verses he’d been wanting, all gilt bound, from the Archon’s personal archive. He turned them over in his hands before he looked to his son. “Thank you so much.”

“Well being the protege of a former Crow gets me places, and some times I am able to get things my loved ones want. I know you’ve been looking for them so there you go. Happy Feast Day pater.” Cal had barely sat back before he was hugged until he had to push Fenris off to get a breath. 

“Glad you approve, just let me breathe father.” Cal nudged a smaller but thickly wrapped parcel to his sister and a small box towards Marian. 

Pin opened her parcel to find several notebooks of fine lambskin parchment, quill and ink in a dark teal colour she’d come to love. “Thank you brother, that long box is yours.” Pin leaned against Marian as she found a tome on alchemy she’d been seeking out for a while. 

“Thanks Cal, the blue wrapped one is yours.” Marian replied as she curled up against Pin.

The exchange of gifts went on until the area around the tree was littered with paper, ribbons and various items. They left a few gifts for Ellowynne unwrapped until she would be back, and a conspicuous large black parcel with no name, no ribbon. Marian said nothing, unwilling to upset her hosts while Fenris gathered up paper to toss in the fireplace. 

Everyone else picked up their mess, presents got set aside and desserts were brought out along with coffee and tea while everyone wound down from a long day. Fenris had stretched out on the rug, head in Zevran’s lap while Invictus amused the kids with small ice creatures that flitted about for a few moments before melting away. 

All in all it was a good Feast Day, everyone comfortable, relaxed and safe. Most importantly they were at peace, nothing was on fire, everyone accounted for as the night wore on with everyone drifting off to parts of the house to read, or even to bed, Callus calling it an early night despite waking up not long before his step fathers.

Fenris had to be roused from the deep sleep he’d fallen in only to stumble up the stairs and fall into bed without a whisper of protest.

“Well, damn. He must be exhausted, but he’s got the right idea.Douse the candles and come up soon?” Vic said as he headed up after their elven spouse, his heart calm and mind clear of worry for once.

Zevran was the last up, with a long glance around the embers glowing in hearth, signs of a lived in and loved home before he hurried to join his men in peaceful slumber. It has been a long time coming but they’d all earned this bit of peace after the storm.


End file.
